So Little Time
by saturn567
Summary: Written before the season four finale aired. My version of what could have happened instead. venus567 is my sn on Destined.


**Title: So Little Time  
rating: Pg-13  
author: venus567  
Disclaimer: I bear no connections to CBS or to the creators of Without a Trace  
this is my version of season four finale. Thanks to Jenn for the spoilers!** **Warning there are actual spoilers for the real season finale mentioned here. However this story is an original idea and I'm just borrowing the characters of Without a Trace.**  
The following poem is a preview / prologue for this fic, you can also find this under Smarty poems.

**So Little Time **  
_She was stuck inside,  
there seemed no way out  
She had directed the others  
to safety.  
However she had gotten trapped  
inside.  
Behind her were the bomb  
and the only way out  
had been caved in?  
So little time was left.  
Everything looked bleak.  
She took a deep breath  
and dialed his number.  
She couldn't feel his presence  
but she could talk to him  
before fate dealt its cards.  
" Martin, it's Sam," she stammered.  
He told her she would be all right.  
But she shook her head  
and said," There is so little time.  
Just stay on the phone with me please!"  
she begged.  
He obliged as they both held in their tears.  
So little time to make things right._

" Viv, take Elena and Anne to the hospital! I'll stay here and handle the evacuation," Jack ordered.

" Jack you are overemotional right now. I'll stay here and make sure the building is cleared," Vivian countered.

"Don't worry about me Viv, just get Anne and Elena checked out! I'll call you as soon as...; Jack trailed off seeing Elena's expression.

"Elena what's wrong?" Vivian inquired.

Elena swallowed hard as she nudged Anne.

"You better tell them exactly how it happened," Elena stated.

Vivian eyed Anne precariously.

"Anne what did you see?" Vivian inquired.

Anne took a deep breath.

"I saw a blonde woman take my place as Alan's hostage. I saw her on your floor," Anne stated.

Jack and Vivian glared at her appalled.

"Jack I saw Sam go in there," Elena stammered.

Jack stood stunned for a moment.

Why did history keep repeating itself?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack regained his composure.

"Okay we stick with the plan. Vivian takes them to the hospital. I'll call Danny and tell him to bring Martin down here," Jack stated.  
Vivian nodded firmly as she ushered Elena and Anne to the car.

"I'll be backing Jack. You know those boys will just fall apart if I'm not here," Vivian stated firmly.

After Vivian left, Jack sighed as he dialed. This was very intense.

Danny and Martin had just finished telling Jennifer Marley's friends and family that she was gone.

Their were just on their way out, when Danny's phone rang.

"Taylor. Oh my gosh! Not again!" Danny stammered.

Danny hung up and looked over at Martin. 

"What is wrong?" Martin inquired.

"Well Anne was taken hostage by Alan and well..," Danny trailed off.

"Danny just says what happened!" Martin demanded as he suddenly had this strange feeling.

"Well Anne is all right but in the commotion, Alan grabbed someone else," Danny stated.

Martin looked at him aghast. "Tell me it isn't Sam," Martin pleaded.

Martin got his answer from the grave expression on his friend's face.

"They think it could be..,' Danny trailed off as he took out his keys.

"Let's get over there Martin," Danny stammered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cop came over to Jack.

"Agent Malone, the suspect has just announced that there is a bomb planted inside. The place might be full of traps. We have to get S.W.A. T down here before we can get your agent out," the cop stated.

Jack nodded solemnly. 

"We'll wait for S.W.A.T.," Jack stated.

Martin and Danny rushed up to him.

"Okay what is going on here?" Danny inquired.

"Can it be some mistake? Maybe he is just trying to blow himself up," Martin suggested.

"I'm sorry Martin. It looks like its Sam in there; she is not answering her phone.

Suddenly there was a small cave-in. The commotion increased as police tried keep bystanders away.

"Agent Malone, there has been a slight cave-in on the third floor," the same cop reported.

Martin took a deep breath and Danny stood dumbfounded. Where they already too late?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha had gotten away from Alan's clutches and ended up crouching in a small space between a jammed door and the cave-in. She checked her pocket for her cell phone.

She couldn't believe it was still there after Alan grabbed her and the commotion that had followed. Well at least Anne got out.

She cradled the phone in her hands and realized she had to call him. Samantha couldn't feel his presence but she could call him before fate dealt its cards. She sighed as she dialed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten minutes after the cave-in_

Martin didn't realize it at first but Danny nudged him.

"It could be her," Danny mouthed.

Martin picked up.

"Fitzgerald. Sam you are going to be all right. Can you tell me where you are?" Martin exclaimed.

_b Look What Has Become /b  
Today we started out  
going to work like every other day.  
Look what has become this one day.  
You are trapped inside  
while I wait to hear from you  
when the phone rang  
I was eager to hear your voice.  
We cannot see each other  
but all I can wonder you are  
doing inside.  
I tell you it's going to be  
just a bad memory  
from here on  
Inside I'm hoping  
this is just one of those  
days that will  
be remembered as bad  
but we'll move along  
and try live normally  
again._

"I'm on the second floor," Samantha stammered.

Martin sighed with relief. "Okay just describe your surroundings," Martin said calmly.

Samantha sighed deeply.

"Well two inches above my head is a bomb. The door is jammed and the other side is caved in," Samantha whimpered.

She paused before saying," Martin I think this may be good-bye," Samantha cried.

Martin couldn't believe it.

"Sam, no! It's going to be all right. We'll get you out of there! Then it will just be bad memory," Martin insisted.

"Martin, I always wanted to tell you something. I love you Martin!" Samantha cried before the line went dead.

Martin turned to Jack, Danny and Vivian who had just returned to the scene.

"Is it really Sam in there?" Vivian inquired.

"Yeah it is," Martin stated before briefing his colleagues about the situation inside.

"Nothing about Alan?" Vivian inquired.

Martin shook his head.

He looked over and saw foremen with a construction hat.

"I have an idea," Martin mumbled.

"Martin is you crazy? The whole building is insecure; you'll end up getting yourself killed before you even get to Sam!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, I'm going in there to show her that it's not over!" Martin stated.

Danny gazed after him in amazement.

"He doesn't even know what he is getting into," Danny commented.

"He is just too into playing hero! Jack murmured.

"No, he is just braver than you'll ever be, he learned from you and his fuel is his love for Samantha," Vivian stated.

S.W.A.T, a firefighter followed Martin inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They came upon the jammed door.

"Sam, how much time is left on the bomb?" Martin called out.

Samantha shifted from her crouched position.

"Martin, there are five minutes left!" Samantha called back.

"Good thing this is the second floor!" the firefighter quipped as he helped dislodge the jammed door.

The door flopped open, and Martin grabbed Samantha and pulled into the hall as S.W.A.T barged into in to dissemble the bomb.

"Sam is you all right?" Martin inquired.

Samantha looked at him teary eyed. "Just as along as you are not telling me it's over," Samantha said as grasped his arm for support.

"It's not over, Sam," Martin stated.

Samantha tried to smile but suddenly she gasped with a pain in her side.

"Agent Fitzgerald, this bomb isn't diffusing, we better run!" an S.W.A.T member insisted.

Martin took Samantha in his arms.

She looked at him surprised.

"Don't worry!" Martin stated as he carried her out the door, followed closely by those who had entered with him.

The bomb exploded behind them.

Danny, Vivian and Jack stood in astonishment as they watched the bomb go off mere minutes after Martin had lead a firefighter and S.W.A.T inside.

By now Samantha was no longer being carried by Martin, she ambling along with him, followed by the rest of the rescue team. They had all barely escaped death.

Danny called an ambulance. Everyone needed to get checked out.

Vivian rushed over to them, and just glared at them astonished.

"Don't you guys ever do such a thing again?' Vivian exclaimed teary eyed before hugging them.

Suddenly she felt something wet on Samantha.   
"Sam you're bleeding!" Vivian exclaimed.

Martin turned puzzled, and then he noticed not only did Samantha have a cut on her forehead, but beneath her leather jacket she was bleeding.

"Sam how did this happen?" Martin demanded. He was shocked he hadn't noticed before.

"Don't worry guys, just let me get patched up and I'll tell you what happened," Samantha rasped.

"Patched up? Sam you need to get to the hospital!" Vivian exclaimed.

Danny came over.

"Danny, please convince them no hospital!" Samantha begged.

"Sorry Sam, but Jack sent Elena and Anne, they weren't as bad as you," Danny said grimacing.

"Martin, you are riding to the hospital with Sam. Get you checked out, and then come back to the office, Van Doreen needs to debrief us," Jack stated.

Martin nodded and grasped Samantha firmly as her knees started to buckle. Vivian grabbed her other arm.

"Come on Sam, we are going to get you inside," Vivian said in her motherly tone.

After Martin and Samantha left, Vivian, Danny and Jack headed to meet with Van Doren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin stayed by Samantha's side as she was wheeled in on the gurney. Anne and Elena spotted them.

"Oh my gosh! This is my fault!" Anne exclaimed.

"No it's not. Don't worry we got Sam out, that is what matters," Martin insisted.

Anne continued to be upset but inquired about Jack.

"He's in with Van Doren; I guess you two should go. I'll be there after Sam gets settled," Martin stated.

Elena gave him a considerate look before leaving with Anne.

Martin was told the operation would take two hours. He decided to head back to the office and return after the operation was over.

"I'll be back soon," Martin promised as he kissed her forehead.

Samantha was already nodding off due to being sedated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So what have I missed?" Martin inquired.

"Well Van Doren and your father are hearing everyone's testimony of the case and everything that happened recently," Vivian stated as she poured herself coffee.

"Who's up now?" Martin inquired.

"Elena, Anne and Jack gave their testimonies and now they finished with Danny. They will start deliberating after Sam is well enough. Well you should go in. Although everything is pretty evident except for Alan's whereabouts now," Vivian stated with a grimace.

"Well I hope it is really over," Martin commented.

"I'm sure we all do. I'll see you on Monday. It's about time I get home," Vivian stated.

"Sure. Take care Viv," Martin stated before heading into the conference room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Samantha was unconscious during the operation she had a flashback had transpired inside the building before she had been saved.

**Flashback**

_Samantha had spotted Alan's getaway car up ahead.  
Jack and Elena were busy tracking his whereabouts._

Her phone rang.

"Hey Sam. We found the victim dead," Elena relayed.

" Tell Jack I've got a visual. I'm following the suspect, he still has Anne," Samantha stated.

There was a shuffle as Jack took the phone from Elena.

"Sam, where are you?" Jack stated.

"He basically is made a circumference, he is currently headed to a construction site thirty minutes from the office,' Samantha stated.

"All right Sam, keep us posted. We will be there soon," Jack stated.

Alan had stopped the stolen cab, and had started dragging Anne inside.

Samantha parked and followed close behind.  


_Samantha caught up to them before they reached the third floor._

"Alan Davis stops in your tracks!" Samantha stated.

Anne looked over frantically.

Alan gave her a devilish look.

_He pushed Anne away and lunged at Samantha, knocking the gun from her hands._

Alan started to chase Samantha across the second floor.

Samantha hoped Anne had seized the chance and escaped.

"You all can head home now. NYPD will continue searching for Alan Davis," Van Doren stated before everyone shuffled out the door.

Victor stopped Martin.

"Martin, I realize you have feelings for Agent Spade." Victor started to say.

"Dad before you say anything against her, I have to say that the past is in the past. She has changed for better. This time last year she was by side. It's my duty to be with her. This past year has been difficult, Samantha and Danny helped me a whole lot," Martin stated.

Victor nodded solemnly.

"I understand Martin," Victor said blown away by his son's words.

"Well I have to head back. It's nearing nine," Martin stated before heading out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9p.m, at the hospital**  
_Imagine David Powter's Bad Day in the backround._

Martin entered the hospital. The receptionist relayed that Samantha was in room 315.

Martin thanked her and headed up there.

Samantha was lying in bed. Martin could tell the sedative was just wearing off.

"Hey college girl! How are you feeling?" Martin said.

"You haven't called me that in ages," Samantha stated with a slight grin.

Martin smiled back at her.

"So is this our second beginning?" Samantha inquired.

"You can say that. It's been a rough road Sam but I am willing to start again if you are willing," Martin commented as he placed a hand on hers.

Samantha gave him a huge grin.

"I'd love that," Samantha replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a trying day for the whole team.

Elena went home and hugged her daughter for long time, muttering," Momma is home."

Danny ended up spending the night watching basketball. He wasn't really paying much attention. He planned to visit Samantha the following day. He was sure Martin and Samantha needed some time alone.

Jack and Anne went out for drinks before heading back to their respective apartments.

Vivian watched a video with her husband, Marcus and son Reggie until they were ready to go to bed.

Martin fell asleep in the hospital beside Samantha's bed.

In so little time, so much had transpired.

In the coming days there were no sightings of Alan Davis. In the final report Alan Davis was noted as dying in amidst the bomb blast.

**The End**


End file.
